Haru-Haru By BigBang A SongFict
by GentlemanWuJ
Summary: [A SongFict] BigBang Haru-Haru. Haru-Haru songfict with EXO member and OC. A little bit of EXO OTP and Friendship :) Hope you guys enjoy it! :)


My First SongFict~ ^^

Hai semuaa :) rookie writer GentlemanWuJ is here

Maaf ya aku pakai anggota EXO padahal lagunya BigBang

Perlu diketahui bahwa ini semua hanya fiksi khayalan murni dari kepala saya, saya hanya meminjam nama :)

semua anggota yang tersebut namanya itu milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan :)

Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Thank You Very Much :D 

**HARU-HARU BY BIGBANG [A SONGFICT]**

"mianhae" sehun tersentak saat yeoja di depannya mengucapkan maaf, hatinya seakan disayat pisau dan lukanya tidak akan bisa menutup lagi. Ia melihat mata yeoja di depannya, menerawang rasa sedih dan sakit yang tercermin di mata sang yeoja.

"gwenchana" seru sehun pelan, tangan yang berada di genggaman sang yeoja mulai bergetar, dieratnya penggangan tangan mereka dan dipeluknya yeoja di depannya itu, mata yeoja tersebut membulat tetapi beberapa detik kemudian sang yeoja menutup matanya dan membalas pelukan sehun.

"pergi" bisik sehun pelan di telinga orang yang dipeluknya, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sehun kembali memandang wajah yeoja itu sendu saat yeoja tersebut melepaskan cincin yang terpasang manis di jari manis tangan kanannya, memandangnya sebentar, yeoja tersebut menaruh cincin itu di tangan sehun dan menutup tangan sehun.

"Tolong. Jaga" dan yeoja itu pergi dari hadapannya setelah tersenyum sendu kearah sehun. Sehun terus memperhatikan cincin yang sekarang berada di genggamannya, ia hafal betul cincin itu, cincin pemberian sahabat karibnya merangkap gege kesayangannya, Xi Luhan, kepada yeoja chinggunnya. Cincin berwarna perak yang mengukir kedua nama pasangan kekasih itu.

Tangan sehun yang satu lagi mengepal keras hingga warna tangannya menjadi pucat, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelahnya dan merosot kebawah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Akankah ia yakin pada sandiwaranya?

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya sehun saat melihat luhan yang tadi menyeretnya tanpa peringatan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "aku melihatnya" seru luhan mengintimidasi, "aku melihat kalian kemarin" lanjutnya, sehun yang menyadari apa yang gege nya maksud ini menunduk, "lalu kenapa kalau gege melihatnya?" ucap sehun dengan nada bergetar sambil tetap menunduk, mata luhan membelak dan amarahnya meninggi.

"benarinya kau oh sehun! Kau masih mempertanyakan mengapa?!" luhan mencengkram kerah baju sehun kencang membuat lawannya mendongak kaget melihat kelakuan gege nya tapi ia kembali memasang wajah pokerfacenya, hanya itu andalannya.

"apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya di khianati oh sehun?!" seru luhan lagi lebih tepatnya menjerit, sehun tahu kalau gege kesayangannya tidak sedang berpura-pura, terlihat dari rahanya yang mengeras dan kedua tangannya yang masih bertengger di kerah baju sehun, bahkan luhan kini mengencangkan cengkramannya, sehun menepis lengan luhan keras hingga tangan itu melepaskan kerah baju sehun, sehun kembali menatap luhan dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sebuah kepalan tangan melayang ke wajah sehun, sehun terjungkal menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. "kau tidak pernah tahu! Karena kau yang melakukannya!" geram luhan lagi sambil mendekati sehun yang badannya sudah menempel di dinding, "kau juga tidak tahu!" sehun yang emosinya terpancing menyahuti luhan, tetapi luhan seperti buta oleh amarahnya, ia layangkan lagi sebuah pukulan ke rahang sehun.

"apa yang aku tidak tahu?! Oh! Aku tahu! Aku bodoh karena tidak tahu kalau kalian menghianatiku!" teriak luhan lagi, tanpa luhan sadari sehun juga sudah melayangkan pukulannya ke rahang luhan, membuat luhan terjatuh ke lantai setelah pukulan itu mengenai wajahnya, sehun berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju luhan, "kau tidak tahu semuanya Xi Luhan! Kau tidak tahu!" suara sehun kembali bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Luhan semakin emosi mendengar perkataan sehun, ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan didi nya yang sebenarnya sudah melunak dan menyiratkan tatapan sedih, dan sekali lagi adu pukul terjadi saat luhan berhasil berdiri dan lepas dari cengkraman tangan sehun.

"Ampun, sehun! Luhan ge!" kai dan kawan-kawannya terkejut melihat sehun dan luhan yang bertengkar heboh, jongdae, minseok, chanyeol mencoba memisahkan kedua kawannya yang masih setia beradu pukul, sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun memilih beridiri diam karena mereka belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

"SHIT!" umpat luhan sambil menyeka mulutnya yang berdarah, ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan temannya dan menendang tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari dirinya, ke enam temannya hanya melihat luhan dengan tatapan sedih, lalu mereka beralih melihat sehun yang sekarang sedang merapikan seragamnya dan menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya dengan tangannya dan berjalan pergi juga.

"ARGHH"

Luhan melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya sambil mengerang, baekhyun, chanyeol, kai dan kyungsoo yang mengikutinya hingga ke apartemennya hanya memandang gege mereka dengan tatapan sedih, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi?

"luhan ge, tenanglah" seru chanyeol mencoba menenangkan gegenya yang amarahnya masih meluap, "bagaimana?! Kalian berharap aku merelakannya?!" seru luhan kencang membuat ke empat temannya membelakkan mata mereka kaget, ini pertama kalinya luhan meninggikan nada bicaranya dan membentak di depan teman-temannya, luhan yang sadar pun langsung duduk di ranjangnya sambil memegang kepalanya

"maaf, ku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri" seru luhan setelah mencoba sedikit meredakan amarahnya, ia ingin sekali meluapkan seluruh amarahnya, tapi tidak di depan teman-temannya, tidak akan. Mereka yang mengerti arti dari kata luhan langsung membungkuk berpamitan dan segera keluar dari apartemen luhan.

"ARGHHHHH SIALL!"

Jeritan luhan membuat teman-temannya yang sudah di depan apartemennya terlonjak kaget, tapi mereka lagi-lagi hanya menatap kamar luhan sendu lalu berjalan menjauh dari gedung tersebut, kondisi mereka kacau hari ini.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi di alam kamar luhan, kacau. Luhan duduk di sofanya dengan tangan yang berhias darah, kaca di kamarnya retak dan barang-barang di kamarnya semuanya tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil mengepal tangannya menghiraukan rasa sakit di tangannya karena sepertinya rasa sakit di hatinya lebih perih.

"maaf" yeoja itu tertunduk, ia kembali melihat wajah sehun yang lebam di bagian ujung bibirnya, ia menyentuh lebam itu dan sehun meringis, membuat sang yeoja kembali menunduk dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf'

"tidak apa-apa" seru sehun sambil mengusap pelan rambut yeoja tersebut, gerakannya terhenti saat manik nya menemukan luhan di seberang jalan bersama teman-teman lainnya, sang yeoja yang juga menyadari hal itu langsung tertunduk. Mereka tahu luhan melihat mereka.

Wajah luhan juga tidak jauh berbeda dari sehun, lebam ujung bibir ditambah tangan dengan lilitan perban, luhan yang semenjak tadi menolak ajakan temannya untuk keluar dari apartemennya akhirnya berhasil luluh juga, disinilah dia di tengah taman dan melihat kawan yang dulu merupakan sahabat karibnya sedang duduk di dalam sebuah mobil dengan yeoja yang dulu juga merangkap sebagai yeojachingu nya.

"sialan" umpat luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya mencoba menyebrangi jalan di depannya yang memisahkan luhan dengan namja dan yeoja tersebut, kai yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangan luhan, luhan semakin marah, bukan karena kai melarangnya menyamperi kedua manusia tersebut tetapi saat sang yeoja menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sehun dan seakan tersenyum mengejek kearah luhan, sehun juga merangkul yeoja tersebut posesif dan tersenyum kearah luhan.

"kajja ge, jangan lihat itu" seru minseok sambil membantu kai menyeret luhan dari tempat kejadian tersebut, luhan yang awalnya protes akhirnya ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah memandang kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan penuh amarahnya.

1 bulan kemudian

Hidup luhan semakin berantakan, tidak ada lagi senyuman tulus terlukis di wajahnya. Saat paginya ia selalu tersenyum kepada yeojachingu nya dan semua orang di sekolahnya, EunJi. Benar, ia mempunyai yeojachingu baru, ia tidak menolak saat eunji memintanya menjadi namjachingunya, ia pun tidak menjawab apa-apa yang ternyata di asumsikan semua orang di sekolahnya sebagai penerimaan dari lamaran eunji. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu saat malam, semakin hari berganti hari, dirinya semakin hancur dalam kesakitan dan kekecewaan.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sangat sakit dan sedih melihat luhan gege mereka yang sangat baik dan sangat mereka cintai berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Setiap mereka berkunjung ke apartemen luhan, mereka disambut luhan yang acak-acakan dengan keadaan kamar yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang sang empunya. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo serasa ingin menangis saat melihat kondisi luhan, berkali-kali kyungsoo dan baekhyun dan juga minseok tidak tega melihat luhan terus hidup dalam rasa sakit, mereka hendak membongkar semuanya, semua kenyataan yang menyakitkan, kenyataan yang bahkan diri mereka sendiri baru tahu seminggu yang lalu, tapi kai, chanyeol maupun jongdae selalu menghentikan mereka.

"aku juga sedih, ia bukan luhan gege" seru kai saat menghentikan kyungsoo yan sudah tidak tahan untuk memberitahu semua kenyataannya, "tapi, upaya dan usaha dia selama ini akan sia-sia kalau luhan ge tahu" lanjut chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah sangat sulit membendung air matanya, "tugas kita adalah menyimpan rahasia ini, dan membuat luhan ge bahagia lagi, melupakan semua ini" tukas chen sambil menatap ke lima sahabatnya, minseok mengangguk pelan sambil lalu kembali menatap kondisi luhan.

 **"let a secret, always be a secret"  
**

"l-luhan, ia sudah punya yeojachingu" seru sehun kepada yeoja di depannya, yeoja tersebut tersenyum kecil, "jinjja? Apakah ia bahagia?" tanyanya, sehun menatap sprei putih tempat dimana yeoja tersebut berbaring, "n-ne" seru sehun berbohong, ia tahu seperti apa luhan saat ini sebenarnya, yeoja tersebut tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban sehun.

Ruangan sempit itu diisi cukup banyak orang, tetapi bukannya membuat ramai tetapi suasana sedih dan sepi menyelimuti ruang tersebut, ruang dengan dominan putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat tidak membantu menaikan mood di ruangan tersebut, malah memperburuk.

"sehun-ah" seru sang yeoja pelan, "kira-kira…. Apa dia akan kaget melihatku seperti ini?" Tanya sang yeoja terkekeh pelan sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya, "tapi aku tetap cantik kan?" Tanya sang yeoja lagi sambil tersenyum, 4 namja didepannya berjalan mendekati kasur single dengan selang infus tersebut dan memeluk yeoja yang sedang terduduk di kasur tersebut, sementara sehun hanya memandang helaian indah rambut yeoja tersebut di lantai dengan tatapan sedih.

"ne, kau tetap cantik mei mei" seru pemuda berambut pirang,kemudian tiga namja lain yaitu namja berambut coklat, berambut hitam cepak dan namja dengan mata panda menghampirinya dan memeluk yeoja itu, "dan selamanya akan tetap cantik" seru mereka.

"kamsahamnida Junmyeon oppa, YiXing gege dan Tao gege"

"nanti kita main lagi ne?"

"dan sehun-ah"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat yeoja itu memanggil namanya, ia mendongak melihat senyuman terlukis di wajah manis yeoja itu,

"aku merindukan dia"

Dan mata sehun sukses membulat, kalau bisa ia ingin mengubah takdir, mengapa hal ini harus terjadi? Kenapa sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi harus berpisah dengan cara sesakit ini? Dan tidak bisakah ia memundurkan waktu? Setidaknya sebelum mereka semua bertemu, ia bahkan lebih baik memilih kalau mereka tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain, tidak pernah saling jatuh cinta.

Setidaknya kalau mereka tidak bertemu, ia tidak akan seperti sekarang ini, melihat kedua sahabat karibnya berjuang di jalan masing-masing yang berat dengan kenyataan menyakitkan memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi ia baru menyadarinya sekarang

Kalau waktu tidak akan berhenti dan berbalik untuk siapapun.

Yeoja tersebut tersentak kaget saat lelaki berambut pirang didepannya memeluknya, "menangislah mei mei, kumohon, menangislah" seru sang namja, ia memeluk erat adiknya dan tubuhnya bergetar. "aniyo YiFan ge, tidak boleh" seru sang yeoja pelan dan lirih sambil mengelus pundak sang kakak yang sangat di cintainya. Sang yeoja tersenyum dan menatap semua orang

Nafas semua orang di ruangan tercekat, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang mengintip dari pintu luar kamar tesebut, kai dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka yang merasa ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di hati mereka memutuskan untuk datang dan berkunjung, tetapi sempat mengurungkan niat mereka untuk masuk saat melihat banyak orang tak di kenal didalam sana, yang tidak lain mereka baru tahu adalah kakak sang yeoja dan teman-teman kakakknya.

"kalau, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan"

"aku hanya ingin kalian tahu"

"aku akan merindukan kalian"

"dan aku mencintai kalian"

Baekhyun tidak kuat melihat semua ini, ia tahu persis kalau kawan didepan matanya ini sudah menunggu akhir dari segalanya sedangkan ada masalah yang belum di selesai jelaskan, kawannya yang sudah menunggu ini hendak membawa semua kesalahan dan menguburnya didalam dirinya untuk dibawa ke tempat akhirnya, setelah keputusan baekhyun bulat, ia pergi dari ambang pintu tersebut dan mulai memencet nomor telfon di handphonenya

"Seoul Hospital, Datanglah kalau gege tidak ingin menyesal"

"DIMANA? CEPAT BERITAHU AKU!"

Suster di depan luhan mengidik ketakutan dengan namja didepannya berteriak kearahnya, "l-lantai 3" serunya bergetar, luhan langsung melesat menaiki tangga terburu-buru, tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang tersandung berkali-kali. ia hanya terus berlari sambil menerawang kata-kata baekhyun di telefonnya tadi

" _Seoul Hospital, Datanglah kalau gege tidak ingin menyesal"_

Luhan memijakan kakinya di tangga terakhir lantai tiga, ia berlari menyusuri lorong dengan serampangan, banyak dokter ataupun suster yang ia tabrak, pakaiannya juga berantakan, satu pemandangan yang akhirnya membuat memelankan kecepatan berlarinya.

Ia memelankan kecepatannya saat melihat semua teman-temannya tersebar di lorong dengan beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal, ada yang terduduk di lantai, di kursi, maupun berdiri bersandar pada dinding, persamaan dari semua orang disana adalah mereka menunduk dan mencengkram apapun yang bisa mereka cengkram, baju, rambut, melipat tangan mereka dan mengepal tangan mereka seakan kalau cengkraman mereka melonggar maka hal buruk terjadi.

Dan Luhan melihat sekitarnya, ia melihat papan rumah sakit tertempel di dinding bertulisan ICU, ia terus memandangi papan itu, sampai sehun menghampirinya

Luhan melihat sehun dengan tatapan penuh amarah, tetapi juga penuh kebingungan, sehun merogoh saku celananya dan memandang benda yang ia ambil tadi, luhan menatap sehun. "maaf aku berbohong padamu lulu ge" seru sehun sambil meletakan benda di tangannya di tangan luhan yang ia angkat, sehun menutup tangan luhan yang memegang benda tersebut,

"Tapi Minyoung sungguh sangat mencintaimu"

Waktu berhenti, itulah yang dirasakan luhan, ia membuka tangan yang tadi di tutup luhan dan menemukan cincin yang sangat ia kenal

Tangan luhan bergetar, ia mencengkram cincin tersebut dan berjalan mendekati pintu bertulisan ICU, ia menggebrak pintu dan merosot jatuh ke lantai, kai memeluknya, dan luhan terkulai di pelukan kai, ia hancur, ia balik memeluk kai

Ke-11 namja yang lain terdiam melihat luhan, luhan terpaku, ia membatu, tangannya terus bergetar, tetapi tidak ada satupun air mata yang turun dari matanya. Kai mempererat pelukan luhan sata merasakan pelukan luhan yang sudah sangat kencang di tubuhnya, mereka menitikan air mata, ini gila, ini semua bohong.

Mereka terdiam saat pintu dibuka dan beberapa dokter keluar dari sana dengan baju hijau khas mereka

Dan sekali lagi, waktu terasa berhenti

Hari ini pemakamannya, pemakaman orang yang sangat dicintainya. Semua orang datang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan mulai mengisi gereja yang diselimuti rasa duka. Mereka duduk di barisan paling depan, dengan setelan jas hitam mereka. Baekhyun sudah entah berapa lama menangis, apa lagi saat ia maju kedepan untuk meletakan bunga dan melihat wajah temannya untuk terkahir kalinya, kyungsoo dan xiumin pun tidak kalah heboh, mereka menangis, dan akhirnya baekhyun tenggelam di pelukan chanyeol, kyungsoo di pelukan kai dan xiumin di pelukan chen.

Kris, namja yang ternyata adalah kakak laki-laki Minyoung yang baru kembali dari studi nya di Canada juga berada disana bersama teman-temannya, Tao, Yixing, Junmyeon, mereka juga menangis, hanya kris yang tidak, tetapi bahunya bergetar dan semuanya tahu kalau ialah yang memiliki rasa sedih yang terdalam.

Sehun, luhan dan sehun tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah kejadian tersebut, saat bertemu mereka hanya akan diam dan diam. Luhan kenal baik dengan sehun, sehun yang walaupun terkesan dingin di luar tetapi ia adalah cry baby di dalam, sehun yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah kris sudah menangis, dan krislah yang terus mengusap punggungnya dan menenangkannya.

Orang yang tadi hadir sekarang sudah banyak yang pergi meninggalkan gereja tersebut, hanya orang-orang dekat yang tinggal disana. Luhan melihat kris berjalan mendekati 'tempat tidur selamanya' tersebut.

Kris memandang sosok adiknya, ia mengelus pipi sang adik, merasa ia masih sama dengan terakhir kalinya kris melihatnya 2 tahun lalu sebelum ia pergi ke Canada, tetapi yang berbeda adalah bahwa kehangatan sang adik sudah tidak bisa terasa lagi, pipi putihnya terasa dingin.

"jadi aku anggota terakhir keluarga Wu?" ucap kris yang ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan mendapat respon apa-apa, ketiga temannya menatap kris sedih. "apa kau sudah bertemu umma dan appa disana?" tanya kris lagi, ia masih setia membelai pipi sang adik, "aku sangat senang kau tahu? Aku direkrut untuk menjadi pemain NBA di Canada, aku pulang untuk memberitahumu dan mengajakmu tinggal di Canada bersamaku" kris tersenyum getir, tangannya bergetar

"tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ini yang kudapat?" Tanya kris lagi, suaranya sudah ikut bergetar, air mata yang setengah mati ia coba bendung sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "apakah mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan harus diikuti sebuah konsekuensi?"

"kalau aku boleh memilih, aku akan lebih memilih hidup bahagia bersamamu walaupun tidak menjadi pebasket di Canada, aku lebih memilih hidup di korea bersamamu dan menjadi pemain basket biasa" dan air mata kris jatuh ke pipi sang adik. Tao, junmyeon dan yixing memeluk kris dan membawa kris ke kursi, junmyeon mengelus pundak kris sambil membisikan kata-kata menenangkan. "kenapa junmyeon-ah? Apa aku ada berbuat salah? Apa tuhan begitu membenciku?" Tanya kris pada junmyeon, tangisannya pecah, kris memeluk junmyeon erat, air mata junmyeon juga turun, begitu juga dengan lay dan tao.

"aniyo ge, tuhan sangat mencintaimu, ia juga sangat mencintai Minyoung" seru junmyeon, "tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Minyoung? Dia adikku satu-satunya" tangis kris, "aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dia bertambah besar dan berkeluarga" lanjut kris, lay menepuk pundak kris, "kau sudah berbuat banyak untuk dia, kris ge, mungkin minyoung membalasnya dengan cara melihatmu bertambah besar dan kuat, ia menjagamu dari atas gege" lay berkata dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya, "tuhan tidak jahat ge, minyoung sudah bahagia, ia tidak sakit lagi, dan siapapun tidak suka melihat kakaknya menangis kan?" Tanya tao kepada kris, kris yang mendengar ucapan teman-temannya mengusap air matanya, ia tertunduk

"ne, aku harus kuat, minyoung sudah berjuang, dan ia pantas bahagia" kris berseru, teman-temannya tersenyum melihat kris, "ne, ia sudah mencapai akhir dari ceritanya, dan gege masih harus melajutkan cerita gege hingga selesai" seru tao, kris mengangguk dan berdiri, ia berjalan menghampiri peti adiknya dan tersenyum.

"selamat, kau sudah berhasil mei mei. Tonton ceritaku dari atas ne? jaljayo, selamat tidur"

Luhan memandang semua didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan tubuhnya hadir disini tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, tidak sengaja menubruk teman-temannya yang berdiri menatap dirinya. Sehun menarik tangan luhan, "mau kemana ge?" tanyanya, "pulang, aku mau tidur" jawab luhan datar, ia mencoba berjalan melewati kerumunan temannya lagi sebelum kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"kumohon, menangislah ge" seru kyungsoo, luhan hanya diam, "menangislah" seru kyungsoo lagi lirih. "ini kenyataan ge" seru kai, kai menarik lengan luhan membuat kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa luhan kedepan 'tempat tidur selamanya' milik yeojachingunya. "biarkan aku pulang kai" seru luhan mendorong kai, tetapi chen menghalangi jalannya. "lihat kesana ge, kumohon" seru chen, luhan yang memandang chen dengan tatapan kosong akhirnya memandang manusia yang seperti tertidur didalam.

Luhan tersenyum, ia mengangkat kalungnya yang berisi sepasang cincin. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata rusanya, rasa sakit yang ia hiraukan akhirnya terbongkar semua setelah ia coba pendam seminggu ini, selama ini ia berifkir kalau ini semua bohong, ia akan tidur dan bangun esok pagi dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, dimana pagi hari ia akan dibangunkan oleh yeojachingunya yang diam-diam mendapatkan menduplikat kunci apartemennya dari kawan gilanya dan ia akan tersenyum saat yeojachingunya mempoutkan bibirnya karena yang dibangunkan tidak kunjung bangun.

"bangun youngie-ah" seru luhan mengelus pipi sang yeoja, "kenapa sudah sesiang ini kau belum bangun?" Tanya luhan lagi, xiumin menepuk pundak luhan, membuat luhan melihat kearah teman-temannya. "aku akan selalu kesiangan kalau ia tidak bangun baozi-ah" seru luhan menatap xiumin yang matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata, sehun yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung mencengkram pundak luhan, "ge, sadar ge!" seru sehun kencang,

"bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa dia sehun-ah?" air mata luhan mulai turun dari matanya menjelajahi pipi putihnya, sehun terdiam, ia memeluk gegenya dan ikut menangis, "bagaimana sehun-ah? Bagaimana?" Tanya luhan lagi sehun hanya mempererat pelukannya, "menangislah ge, menangislah" sehun hanya menjawab perkataan luhan dengan jawaban itu, luhan yang selama seminggu ini seperti mayat hidup, tubuh yang berjalan tanpa kesadaran akhirnya menangis juga.

"aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal" seru luhan lagi, suaranya melemah teredam tangisannya, "aku takut, aku takut kalau aku melupakan suaranya sehun-ah, aku takut melupakan senyumannya" sehun menangis, hatinya seperti disayat, tetapi lebih baik luhan yang seperti ini dari pada luhan yang memandang semuanya dengan kekosongan, luhan yang belum menerima kebenaran yang pahit ini.

"kau tidak akan melupakannya ge"

Gereja sudah kosong, semuanya sudah pulang ke tempat masing-masing, luhan kini duduk di ranjang sehun, kamar di apartemen luhan terlalu hancur untuk dibilang sebuah kamar karena ulahnya, sehun menawarkan untuk luhan tinggal di apartemenya sementara dan luhan hanya mengikuti saat sehun membawanya.

Luhan terduduk di ranjang dengan amplop pink di tangannya, "pink, khas sekali" luhan tersenyum sedih memandang amplop yang diberikan kris padanya tadi setelah semuanya bubar, ia membuka amplop itu pelan dan melihat tulisan di selembaran kertas itu, ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan tulisan rapih khas yeojachingunya tertera disana.

 _My Deer Lulu_

 _Hihihi~ aku sudah sangat kangen memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu_

 _Aku tahu surat bukan kebiasaanku, jadi mungkin akan sedikit akward_

 _Dan juga cheesy, hehe ^^_

 _Maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu_

 _Aku mengidap leukemia_

 _Dan aku baru menyadarinya bulan lalu saat semuanya suah terlambat_

 _Dan… aku tidak mau memberitahumu_

 _Aku meminta bantuan oh sehun supaya kau melupakan diriku_

 _Janganlah kau membenci temanmu itu, bencilah diriku karena meminta bantuan padanya_

 _Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat wajah kalian penuh lebam_

 _Mungkin saat kau baca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada. Karena aku sudah merencanakan seperti itu_

" _tolong berikan surat ini pada luhan saat aku sudah tiada" itulah kataku pada kris kakakku_

 _Walaupun aku dimarahi setelah mengucapkan itu hehe ^^_

 _Aku hanya ingin bilang_

 _Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu_

 _Aku mungkin menyakitimu_

 _Tapi kumohon jangan tangisi kepergianku_

 _Apalagi mencoba untuk menyusulku_

 _Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin membenciku, memakiku atau bahkan melupakanku_

 _Tapi percayalah, aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan_

 _Terima kasih sudah mengisi kehidupanku sampai akhir_

 _Hiduplah bahagia dan sampai kita jumpa lagi_

 _Saranghaeyo ^^_

 _Wu Minyoung_

"nado saranghae, selamat tidur minyoung-ah, dan semoga kita bertemu lagi"


End file.
